defydestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Nott
Physical Description Catherine Nott is a teenage of her avarage height with curly red hair, deep green eyes and pale skin. Fred Weasley II once mentioned that her skin looked like that because she had never stepped out of her manor. Clothing-wise, Catherine generally wears her school uniform under her robes. Otherwise, she dressed casually. She has no hesitation if she has to wear Muggle-clothes. Personality and traits Catherine is a strong-willed, forceful and independant girl. Despite being born in a Pure-blood family, she has never behaved cruelly to Muggle-born, which earns herself objection from some of her roommates. She takes pride in her family's name, so despite what the Sorting Hat told her, she decides to be in Slytherin. When in her temper, Catherine has a sharp tone, sadistic personality. She has no trouble standing up to others. Notably, she stood up to Gilbert Flint and Nathan Goyle as they provoked Albus Potter. She is willing to use Muggle violence if anyone dares bully her cousin, Scorpius Malfoy. She is noted to be intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information, thus allows her to prevent James Potter and his friend from pranking Slytherin. Despite her background and status and Captaincy, she is quite lonely in her years as none of them seems close to her. She shows an interest in stars, believe that people will turn into stars after they die. Background Catherine Nott is the eldest daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2015 to 2022 and was sorted into Slytherin house. It is mentioned briefly that she is a Prefect. In her sixth years, she becomes Captain of Slytherin Quidditch teams and has rewarded the Quidditch cup under her two years of Captaincy. In her seventh year, she is appointed Head Girl and started dating James Potter. Magical ability and skill Catherine is a talented witch from a young age and possesses several impressive magical abilities. Quidditch Catherine is a highly talented Quidditch player, playing Chaser for Slytherin Quidditch team and earns her positions as Captain in her sixth year. She has played since her young age. Scorpius even jokes that her skills is more like racing broomstick than riding. Potioneer She is highly skilled in Potion, achieving an "Outstanding" on her Potions O.W.L. and is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. Dark Arts Born into one of the most ancient pure-blooded house, Catherine sometimes shows her vast knowledge in Dark Arts, and is very skilled in curses as she uses many to counter Fred Weasley and his pranks. Duelling According to Catherine, her father taught her duelling from young ages, being aware of what people might do to her after their support to Voldermort in the Second War. In her sixth year, she could erform multiple jinxes nonverbally, something most sixth years cannot do whatsoever. Defense against the Dark Arts Catherine is highly skilled at Defence Against the Dark Arts; she achieves an O.W.L. in it. It is unknown how many spells that she has mastered, but her yearmate, Fred Weasley said James not to mess with her unless she is wandless. Charm She is quite good at Charms. Due to the O.W.L exams, she read extra books and practice harder than anyone else. In her sixth year, she can do some difficult spells, and some spells that Rose Weasley - an excellent student herself - said she had never heard of. It is unknown if Catherine invented any spells. History of Magic In fact, Catherine is the only one to pay attention in this subject. She even does the exams without revising. Transfiguration Catherine is showed to be extremely talented with this subject, earning herself and "Outstanding" in O.W.L. Only James Potter is oversmart her. Possession * Willow Wood Wand: Catherine purchased a 14'', willow, unicorn hair wand in 2015. It is noted that the wand is most suitable for Charms. *Nimbus 2014 broom: She uses her broomstick in Quidditch and races when she is at home. It is noted that she rides very fast. * A watch: This watch was given to Catherine by her grandmother, and worn in her entire seventh years at Hogwarts. Category:Fan Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Good Category:Female Category:Alive